$g(n) = 2n^{2}-5n+6+f(n)$ $h(n) = 3n^{2}+6n$ $f(t) = 4t^{2}+3t+4(h(t))$ $ h(f(0)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = 4(0^{2})+(3)(0)+4(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = 3(0^{2})+(6)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$